


Wedding Blues

by VindictiveFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Man, Characters kinda Oc, Engagement, Fluff, Harry's a sad boi, It's not that bad I swear, M/M, and an Idiot, but not really, first fic, i found this in my notes, i was too lazy to edit, if you have no taste???, it's good cringey, its cringey, now i'm just hating on myself, really dumb but like kinda cute???, tagging is fun, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveFlower/pseuds/VindictiveFlower
Summary: Draco's getting married and Harry's the best man and Draco has a warped sense of the definition of 'Best Man'.





	Wedding Blues

“I’m getting married.” 

My mind froze. He’s getting married? My heart started pumping fast and my stomach dropped. He’s getting married. To her. I blinked and said “Oh”

“Oh?” 

“Uh..I mean..congrats?” 

“Yeah, thanks Potter”

I nodded and looked towards the door wanting to leave, we had met up in. He said he  
had wanted to tell me something important. I foolishly thought that he was here to confess his feelings for me. Man I’m dumb. 

“Astoria’s a lucky girl” I say with a forced smile. 

He didn’t meet my eyes as he said: “I’m the lucky one”

It was silent for a moment both of us lost in our own world. 

“Be my best man,” he said suddenly. 

I blinked. “What about Blaise?” 

“I’m closer to you.”

My heart clenched. 

“But my job is dangerous, what if something happens before the wedding?” I was grasping at straws. 

“I’ll make Blaise my back up.”

I couldn’t get out of this. Not only was I going to have to watch the love of my life marry someone else, but I get to be involved and planning every bit and stand front and center while he commits himself to someone else for the rest of his life. Great.  
I was searching for something to say when Blaise came up and greeted us.  
“Hey Draco, Potter.” 

I nodded at him and downed the rest of my fire whisky, relishing in the burn in my throat as I swallowed. 

I stood and clapped Draco on the back. 

“Congrats Malfoy.” Before walking out and apparating home. 

********

It was the rehearsal dinner for Malfoy and Astoria's wedding and I’m miserable. Seeing them together all snuggly and love dovey made me sick to my stomach. I had thought that spending months and months with them together and helping to plan their wedding would help my feelings fade but they’re stronger than ever. Too many long nights with Malfoy, alone with a glass of wine in his stomach, too many soft conversations soothing Malfoy's fears, too many heated glances between the two of us. Or maybe I'm heated and he's normal and my brain plays tricks on me. Either way, I'm still miserable.

Astoria rose to give her speech and I downed my firewhisky like it was water and used wandless magic to refill it. 

“Thank you all for joining us this wonderful evening.” She began with a perfect smile. Not a hair out of place as usual.

I tuned her out. Not caring to listen to her clear and strong voice. I instead turned to look at Malfoy. He met my gaze and there was a strange sadness there. I held his gaze for a moment and let my walls fall for a moment before I looked away and clapped for the end of Astoria’s speech. I rose from my seat finishing off my drink and moved towards the door. 

****  
I took a deep breath and stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was as messy as ever, my cheekbones were sharper, my eyes looked empty and dead and there were bags under them. The closer the wedding got the more lost in heartbreak I felt. I could barely sleep or eat. Going to work took a special kind of effort and I couldn’t even think about socializing. Not even with Ron and Hermione. No offense to them, I just couldn’t stand the pitying looks they gave me. I knew I was pathetic I didn’t need their looks and whispers to tell me that. 

I turned the sink on and splashed some water onto my face. I needed to pull it together. I fought bloody Voldemort for God’s sake! I could very well be happy for my friends upcoming nuptials. Even if it made me miserable.

The bathroom door opened and my eyes met with Malfoy's in the mirror. 

I turned to him and opened my mouth but he spoke before I could. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” He said miserably.

I felt worry and confusion fill me up.

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

He stepped closer to me. 

“I don’t know if I can marry her,” he looked into my eyes searching for something. 

“Of course you can,” I said, trying to reassure him and ignoring the hope that was building. “You love her and that’s all that matters.” 

He blinked at me. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah” 

He looked down and my heart clenched. 

“Better get to bed, tomorrow’s the big day” I said not meeting his eyes and I walked out of the bathroom. 

****

POUND POUND POUND

My eyes snapped opened and it all came flooding back to me. Oh right. I was the best man and Malfoys wedding was today. It took a second before I remembered that I had asked Blaise to cover as the best man, lying and saying it was because I felt sick. Blaise just shook his head knowingly and agreed to do it. 

I checked the time. 10:25 am, the wedding started at 10 am. Malfoy was getting hitched right this moment. Great. I thought miserably. I closed my eyes and prayed the knocking would go away so I could sink into self pity in private. Sucking it up be damned.

POUND POUND POUND

I guess my prayer didn’t work. I got up and walked to the door lazily. 

“WHaT Do yOu WANT?!” I spewed out in irritation as I wrenched the door opened. 

My breath caught in my throat when I came face to face with one Draco Malfoy. His face pale face flushed with annoyance, his hand clenched into a fist and raised to knock. 

“He-“  
“POTTER WHAT THE HELL?!” 

I flinched at his tone and he pushed past me and walked into my apartment. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting married right now?” I asked while closing the door behind me. 

“I am but I’m missing one important key factor. MY BEST MAN!” He shouted. I looked down. 

“You have Blaise.”

“He’s not the person I picked.” 

I met his gaze for a second before dropping it, choosing to look at my bare feet instead. 

“I’m sorry, I fell ill last night and ask Blaise to fill in for me” 

He crossed his arms, looked me up and down and said: “You don’t look very sick to me” 

I felt my face warm up and I glanced at the clock on the stove. 10:38 am. He was suppose to be saying his vows right about now. 

“You shouldn’t have postponed your wedding just because I wasn’t there,” I felt guilt weighing heavily in my stomach. 

“Well you’re suppose to have the rings so...” 

I frowned. “I sent an owl with them to Blaise last night.” 

“He’s not my best man.”

“I know! I know I’m your best man! Why must you keep repeating it?!” I said exasperatedly. 

“Because! You’re my best man! And as my best man you had one job!” He snipped. 

“Oh, really? And what job was that?!” I shot back. 

“TO OBJECT YOU IMBECILE!” He roared!

“Object? Why would I object?” 

“BECAUSE I-“ He paused. “You-“ he stopped himself again and his face twisted itself in a painful look of confusion. 

“Draco-“ His eyes snapped to mine. “Draco?Are you-oomf” 

I was cut off by the feeling of lips being pressed to mine. He kissed me hard and held me tight against his body. He kissed me like he was thirsty and I was the last glass of water on earth, like he was cold and I was a fire, like he couldn’t breathe and I was oxygen. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t kiss him back with the same fervor.

I pulled away breathing heavily and stared at him.

“What about Astoria?” I asked. I was still confused. He was suppose to be getting married right now and instead he was in my apartment kissing me. 

Draco chuckled and shook his head.  
“It’s always been you. I just didn’t have the courage to admit it until you weren’t there.”

My heart swelled. “So you and her aren’t getting married?” 

He huffed. “No you idiot! I left her for you!” 

“Oh” 

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?! I fuckin-“ 

I kissed him. Just a quick press of the lips before I pulled back and smiled at him and he smiled back. 

“You don’t know how hard it was for me to help plan your wedding with you and knowing I could never have you. It destroyed me Draco. It really did. But now, to know that I can have you..it makes me so happy.”

Draco looked down. “You should’ve said something,” he mumbled. 

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I thought you were happy.”

He scoffed. “That’s bullshit you were scared.”  
“Yeah that too” I admitted. 

“It’s okay. I was scared too. But seeing Blaise up there instead of you made me realize how much I needed you in my life. And then it just hit me that I was in love with you.” I was stunned. 

He loved me? Me? 

“I love you too.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m aware, Potter.”


End file.
